Inner Demons
by tinylexie
Summary: Tommy and Kat have a lot of inner demons that they have kept hidden for a long time. Fortunately, they now have each other to share each other's pain. Missing moments and conversations from Power Rangers Zeo and Turbo that show the true depth and power of Tommy's and Kat's love.
1. King for a Day

**Author's Note****: This is what I like to consider a missing scene from the **_**Power Rangers Zeo**_** episode "King for a Day Part 2." We get that powerful scene where Kat helps Tommy to fight Gasket's brainwashing, but then there is no real follow up. If you don't like Tommy/Kat, then please leave this short fic because I absolutely love Tommy/Kat and I feel like so much more could have been done with them on the show. Therefore, I want to write the scene we should have seen but did not see. Tommy had to have felt bad about hurting his friends and especially about almost hitting Kat and pointing a blaster at her face, but this is never addressed. The show hints at Tommy's and Kat's strong love, but the show did not go as far as it could have. This fic probably won't be too good because it's been a while since I wrote everything, but I really want to write the Tommy/Kat scene that should have happened after Kat helped saved Tommy but before we saw them being happy together on the beach with Jason at the end of "King for a Day Part 2."**

**Note****: Anything in italics are inner thoughts not spoken out loud.**

Tommy was walking silently by himself through the park, thinking about all the recent events. First, he had been kidnapped by Gasket (why did the villains like doing that to him so much?). Then, Gasket had used some sort of device to wipe all of Tommy's memories so that he could fill Tommy's mind with lies. Tommy had been lost, confused, and scared when he had woken up in the arena, and it had been easy (too easy) for Gasket to convince Tommy that the Power Rangers were evil and needed to be destroyed.

And Tommy had been determined to destroy the Power Rangers, every single one.

Even Jason, his best friend, his brother in everything but blood.

Even Katherine, the woman that loved him with all her heart, the woman that loved him more than she loved herself.

Tommy remembered everything that Kat had done for him after he had received that letter from Kimberly. Kat had done everything that she could to try to make Tommy happy. All she had cared about was trying to make Tommy happy.

Tommy had still loved Kim even after the letter. A part of him still loved her and would always love her, but Tommy could not deny the connection between him and Kat.

Rita was a huge reason behind that connection.

Rita had bought Tommy to the Power Rangers by casting a spell on Tommy and making him her evil Green Ranger. Fortunately, Jason had been able to save Tommy by breaking the spell.

Then, Rita had bought Kat to the Power Rangers by casting a spell on Kat.

So many similarities between Tommy and Kat but also so many differences.

Tommy had not been strong enough to fight against Rita's evil. He would have still been evil if not for Jason and the other Power Rangers.

Kat, however, had broken free of Rita's spell by herself. All by herself. Without any help.

Kat was so sweet and gentle that someone that didn't know her very well might see her as nothing more than a beautiful, delicate flower.

While Kat was definitely beautiful, she was far from being delicate. She was anything but delicate.

Tommy could not help but admire Kat's willpower and strength of mind. He also admired her compassion and kindness, of course, but her strong will deserved respect. A lot of respect.

Tommy, on the other hand, had always been weak. He had not tried to fight against Rita's spell like Kat had. He had believed Gasket's lies with little persuasion. He had been ready to kill his friends.

He had been ready to kill Katherine.

Fortunately, Kat's compassion and her strength of mind had once again saved the day. She had been scared when Tommy had almost hit her and when Tommy had pointed his blaster at her, but she never backed down from him. Kat had confronted Tommy. Kat had spoken gently but firmly to Tommy. Kat had hugged Tommy with all her love and with all her devotion.

Kat had saved Tommy's soul.

Tommy was not worthy of someone like Katherine. So sweet. So kind. So strong. So brave.

Everything that he was not.

"Tommy," came Kat's sweet, gentle voice from behind him.

Tommy spun around and found himself face to face with Kat.

She was so beautiful with her blond hair falling perfectly around her angelic face.

And her body looked good in that pink dress that she was wearing. Real good.

"I just wanted to check on how you were doing," Kat said.

"I'm fine," Tommy replied. "But what about you? And the others? I was ready to kill you, Kat. Even after you have always been there for me. Even after you have supported me."

"But you had forgotten all that," Kat insisted. "You didn't know what you were doing."

"I believed Gasket way too easily," Tommy responded. "I trusted him, Kat, trusted him with all my heart. And I didn't even know who he was. I just took his words as the truth like a fool."

"It wasn't your fault, Tommy," Kat said firmly. "You didn't remember anything. You were probably scared. It's human nature to turn to any source of comfort that we receive. Even if that source of comfort in your case was Gasket."

_How is she able to read my mind so well and so easily? How is she able to understand what I was feeling and what I was thinking at that time? She had not even been there._

"It still doesn't change the fact that I almost killed all of you," Tommy gasped. "I was about ready to hit you, Kat, to strike you down hard."

"But you stopped yourself," Kat smiled. "Even Gasket could not make you completely forget all that you believe in, and a part of you believed in me. A part of you remembered me and everything that we had been through together."

"I still can't forgive myself," Tommy cried.

"I understand," Kat replied. "I know exactly what you're feeling. I still haven't forgiven myself for hurting you and the others while I served Rita. _I_ nearly killed Kimberly."

Kat took a deep breath after her last statement. Kim was a tense subject for both of them. Kim had been Tommy's first love, and Kat knew that Tommy still loved her. Despite the letter, Kat had never heard Tommy speak ill of Kim. In fact, Tommy had chosen to blame himself. Tommy believed that he had not loved Kim enough.

Tommy had loved Kim more than enough. He had been willing to sacrifice his life for her. Kim had been everything to Tommy.

_Will I ever mean that much to him?_

Kat suddenly felt dirty. A part of her was still jealous of Kim and what Kim had with Tommy.

Tommy would probably insist that Kat was still feeling side-effects from Rita's spell, but Kat knew better.

Kat loved Tommy, but she was afraid that Tommy didn't love her.

"But you broke free of Rita's spell," Tommy spoke, interrupting Kat's thoughts. "All by yourself. Without any help. I was too weak to do the same."

"You are anything but weak, Tommy," Kat said. "You have always stopped yourself before you did any real damage."

"I would have killed Jason when I was serving Rita if Billy had not been able to teleport him out of Rita's dark dimension," Tommy shot back.

"And Kimberly could have suffered permanent damage because of everything that I had done to her," Kat responded.

_Why can't I get over Kimberly? Why does she make me feel so jealous? So insecure?_

"Are we going to start talking about who was more evil and who did more damage?" Tommy couldn't help but smile.

It was so nice to have someone to talk to who completely understood him. Kim had been kind and compassionate towards Tommy after he had been freed from Rita's control, but she had never truly understood him.

Kim could never understand Tommy like Kat could.

Tommy and Kat had both been used. And even though everyone else insisted that nothing they had done had been their fault, Tommy and Kat both still felt guilty.

"How about we both agree that we have a dark side that we don't like to acknowledge?" Kat told Tommy.

_I definitely don't like to acknowledge that a part of me still hates Kimberly. If only Tommy was able to love me as much as he had loved her. As much as he still loves her._

"I guess there are some demons that we will never be able to lay to rest," Tommy said.

_That's truer than you could ever know._

"Then, I guess it's a good thing that we have each other," Kat spoke before thinking.

_Why did I just say that? There is no way that he could care about me at the same level that I care about him. He still loves Kimberly._

"I mean," Kat continued, "we both know what it feels like to be controlled by evil." She hoped that Tommy was not able to tell how nervous and awkward she felt.

"I can't express enough to you, Kat, how nice it is to have someone who I can talk to about things like this," Tommy responded.

_What does he mean by that? Does he mean that he thinks of me as a really good friend? Or does he think of me as more than just a friend?_

Kat suddenly wanted to tell Tommy about all her insecurities and about her jealously of Kimberly, but she couldn't. It was still too soon. Tommy was still dealing with his inner demons, and Kat wanted to be there to support him.

And even if Tommy didn't love her, Kat was convinced that Tommy would support her whenever she was finally ready to share all her inner demons. Tommy, after all, was a very supportive person. He was always willing to place others before himself.

But Kimberly was a totally different matter.

"Are you all right, Kat?" Tommy suddenly asked. "You don't look well."

_How is he able to read me so easily?_

"I'm fine, Tommy," Kat replied, knowing very well that she sounded exactly like Tommy had when she had asked him earlier if he was all right.

Tommy looked hard at Kat for a moment.

_There is something that she is not telling me. But I won't push her. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable or awkward. Besides, I know she will tell me when she is ready._

"Thank you for being here for me, Kat," Tommy said. "I don't know what I would do without you. You truly are a special person."

_That's as close as "I love you" that I'm going to get, but it will do for now. At least I know that Tommy cares about me._

Tommy hated to see Kat looking so sad. She was too good of a person for that.

_I wish I could take away all her pain like she takes away my pain. I wish I could be there for her like she has always been there for me._

Tommy suddenly wrapped his arms around Kat, held her tight to him, and buried his face in her shoulder. It reminded Kat a lot of when they had danced together.

"I know we don't have any music this time around," Tommy smiled with a twinkle in his eye, "but would you like to dance with me, Kat?"

"Of course, Tommy," Kat smiled.

Kat closed her eyes in contentment as she and Tommy held each other close and gently danced to the sound of silent music.


	2. Kimberly

**Author's Note****: Originally "Inner Demons" was going to be just a one-shot that examined Tommy's thoughts after the events that occurred in the episodes "King for a Day Part 1 and 2," especially in regards to his scenes with Kat. As I was writing that fic, however, I somehow ended up bringing up Kat's jealousy and insecurities when it comes to Tommy's and Kim's relationship. So, I have decided to write another short fic in which Kat and Tommy discuss Tommy's feelings for Kim versus his feelings for Kat. I have decided to make both of these fics a part of the same overall story because both fics examine Tommy's and Kat's inner demons. This fic takes place after the Turbo Ranger's first battle but before the martial arts tournament that we see at the end of the Power Rangers Turbo movie.**

**Note****: This piece was also inspired by the story "In His Arms" by Vespera. If you haven't read that yet, I recommend that you do. It really resolves a lot of the Tommy/Kat/Kim conflict, and it is a wonderful, insightful read.**

**Note****: Anything in italics are inner thoughts and not spoken out loud.**

Kat stood outside the ring near Tanya and Justin, all three of them watching Tommy, Adam, and Jason as they practiced inside the ring for the upcoming martial arts tournament.

As much as Kat liked to watch Tommy in action, she could not help but also have her eyes on another person standing outside the ring, also watching the three young men. This person did not stand far from Kat, Tanya, and Justin.

Kimberly.

Tommy's ex-girlfriend.

Or was she?

Recent events had made it all too clear to Kat that Tommy still held deep feelings for the first Pink Ranger. Tommy had been in a state of barely controlled panic from the moment he first learned that Kimberly had been kidnapped until the moment that she had been rescued.

Tommy had glanced at Kat every now and then, but it had been obvious that his mind had been on Kimberly.

A part of Kat couldn't believe it. Kimberly had broken Tommy's heart when she had sent him that infamous letter, but Tommy had still been willing to sacrifice everything in order to save her. He had even went as far as pulling off his helmet during the middle of a battle, his voice desperate, his head dangerously exposed and vulnerable.

All because of Kimberly.

Tommy had always been there for Kat, but she couldn't help but wonder if Tommy would ever go as far to save her as he had went to save his precious Kimberly.

Kat considered herself a good-natured person who pretty much got along with everyone, definitely not the type of person to be jealous of anyone.

But she was extremely jealous of Kimberly.

Kat knew she couldn't keep this to herself anymore. She desperately needed to speak with Tommy. She desperately needed to know if Tommy loved her or if Tommy saw her as nothing more than just a friend.

Kat needed to know if Tommy loved her more than he loved Kimberly.

Deep in her thoughts, Kat did not notice at first that Tommy, Adam, and Jason had finished their practice and were now climbing out the ring.

Kat did not notice anyone except for Kimberly until Tommy walked over to her and touched her shoulder gently.

"Hey, Kat," Tommy greeted.

Kat jumped slightly before turning her head to look at Tommy. She forced a smile.

"What's wrong, Kat?" Tommy asked in concern.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kat noticed that Tanya was also looking at her in concern.

Kat sighed to herself. Between Tommy and Tanya, it was hard for Kat to keep anything a secret.

_They care about you, you idiot. Besides, didn't you want to talk to Tommy about Kimberly?_

But how could she? Kat did not like to push Tommy when it came to his heart.

_But what about your heart? What's wrong with thinking about yourself just this once?_

"I really need to speak with you, Tommy," Kat finally managed to say.

"Okay," Tommy said simply, even though his eyes still looked concerned, with a slight touch of confusion.

"What's going on, Kat?" Tanya asked, walking up to her best friend.

"Nothing much, Tanya," Kat managed to smile, looking at the woman she considered to be not just a very good friend but also a sister. "I just want to speak with Tommy about something. We'll catch up with you and the rest in a little while."

Tanya did not look completely convinced that Kat was fine, but she nodded her head anyways.

"All right," Tanya said. "We're try to keep Rocky entertained until then."

Despite the seriousness of the conversation that she wanted to have with Tommy, Kat could not help but genuinely laugh at Tanya's last statement. Rocky and entertainment always seemed to go together naturally, which was one of the things that Kat really liked about Rocky. It was nice to have a friend who didn't think that he always had to be serious.

It was nice to have a friend who was not afraid to act natural, a friend who didn't feel the need to pretend to be someone that he was not.

Kat had been doing a lot of pretending for way too long. Pretending to be perfect. Pretending that she had no problem with Kimberly being in the same room with Tommy. Pretending that nothing was wrong and that she was perfectly happy.

"We won't be long," Kat promised Tanya.

_And hopefully it won't be too awkward when we arrive. Rocky just needs to concentrate on getting better, not on tensions between me and Tommy._

Kat, with Tommy at her side, watched as all the others left. Neither could quite bring themselves to look at the other.

"Would you like to go for a walk in the park?" Tommy finally asked, breaking the awkward silence. "I have always found the park to be a nice place for a good conversation."

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Kat responded in a soft voice.

_Will this conversation ruin our friendship? _

_It might. _

_But we have to discuss his feelings for Kimberly. I can't keep on living like this, not knowing how Tommy truly feels about me._

Tommy and Kat walked in silence until they had reached the park. Then, Tommy suddenly took Kat's hand. Kat looked at Tommy in surprise.

"What's on your mind, Kat?" Tommy asked, squeezing her hand gently as he looked directly into her eyes with a tender expression.

_It has to be something serious. I've never before seen her looking this tense. _

_Or this heartbroken. _

_But why would she be looking this heartbroken? _

"It's a good thing that Jason is here," Kat said. "He works well with you and Adam. And I know that Rocky feels better knowing that Jason will be there to help you and Adam out in the tournament."

_What's wrong with you, Kat? This is Tommy. Even if he doesn't love you, he's a good guy. He's kind, compassion, and understanding. Just speak already._

"Kat," Tommy said patiently, "I know you have something else on your mind beside who's going to be fighting in the tournament. Please, tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything. I have told you things that I would never feel comfortable talking to anyone else about."

"Really?" Kat responded.

"Yes, really," Tommy smiled. "We are, after all, both members of the Former Evil Rangers Club. Talking to you about those days has helped me to feel a lot better about myself."

"Same here," Kat replied.

"See," Tommy said, "we share a lot. There's no need for secrets between us. I have no right to judge you because I have done terrible things as well, things I will always regret. And I know you feel the same way."

_Tommy is right. We do share a special bond._

"I need to talk to you about Kimberly," Kat said quickly.

"What about her?" Tommy frowned slightly.

"I know you were worried about her when you saw that Divatox had her."

"Of course I was worried about her. I care about her. The same goes for Jason. I consider them to be my best friends. What are you really getting at, Kat?"

Kat took a deep breath. "Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you still love Kimberly?"

It was now Tommy's turn to take a deep breath. "I know it may not make sense, especially considering that letter she sent me, but yes, Kat, I do still love Kim. She was my first love. We went through a lot together."

Kat bowed her head so that Tommy couldn't see the tears starting to form in her eyes. She then yanked her hand away from Tommy's, turned away, and began to walk away.

_Well, at least now you know the truth, Kat. Tommy will always be nothing more than a dream. _

_I wish him and Kim all the best, though. I really do. All I have ever wanted was for Tommy to be happy. And if Kim makes him happy, then I want him to be with her._

_Even if it breaks my heart._

Tommy was completely bewildered. He had never before seen Kat act like this. He began to walk after her.

"Kat, stop," he called out to her. "What's wrong?"

Kat stopped in her tracks and spun around to face Tommy. "Isn't it obvious, Tommy?" she cried.

Kat felt exhausted. She didn't have the energy to be angry. She just wanted to be left alone.

Tommy, however, could be very stubborn at times, especially when it came to the well-being of those that he cared about.

"Kat," Tommy said in a pleading voice, "please tell me what's wrong. You're starting to worry me. Please, Kat, tell me what I can do to make it better, to make you better. You have always been there for me whenever I've been low or depressed. This time, let _me_ be there for _you_."

Kat took a deep breath. "I might as well start from the beginning. While I was under Rita's spell, I obviously targeted Kimberly, a lot."

Tommy nodded his head, waiting for Kat to continue.

"Tommy," Kat continued, "when I stole Kim's Power Coin from her backpack, that wasn't all I stole. I also stole a picture of you and her holding hands and smiling. That picture made me so angry and so jealous because, Tommy, _I_ wanted to be the one holding your hand and giving you a reason to smile as brightly as you were in that picture.

"I hid that picture from Rita and Zedd. Even though I was under Rita's spell, I still didn't want her to know how I felt about you, Tommy. I wasn't exactly like you were. I wasn't completely under Rita's control. There was still a part of my mind that was mine and mine alone. And that part of my mind wanted Kimberly out the way.

"I later tore that picture in half. I kept the half with you, Tommy, but I crumbled the part with Kim and tossed it aside, like trash.

"Tommy, I wanted to be Kimberly."

"Oh," Tommy managed to say, knowing that he sounded stupid.

"Oh?" Kat exasperated. "Is that all you can say?"

"What do you want me to say, Kat? If I try to tell you it wasn't your fault, you would deny that. We went through the same routine with me not that long ago, after Gasket had brainwashed me."

"Didn't you listen to a word I just said, Tommy?" Kat exclaimed. "I still had some free will. I had free will when it came to my jealousy towards Kimberly. Rita had nothing to do with that. It was all me."

Kat began to cry. "I am such an awful person. Everyone thinks that I'm so perfect, but I'm nothing more than a foolish, jealous girl."

Tommy walked over to Kat and hugged her.

_Well, hugging is our thing. It has always worked for us in the past. I know it works for me._

"No, Kat," Tommy said, "you are a wonderful person. You have always been there, not just for me but for all of us. You have always cared more about our happiness than your own.

"Maybe you're not perfect, Kat, but none of us are. Okay, so a part of you was jealous of Kim, and that part caused you to target her. But you were there for her when she fell off that balance beam."

"That would not have happened if it hadn't been for me," Kat sobbed.

"We've been through this before, Kat. You almost killed Kim when you were evil. I almost killed Jason when I was the evil Green Ranger. I almost killed you and the others when Gasket brainwashed me. What we did was horrible, yes, but I thought we had decided to work together to deal with all the guilt we feel.

"Let me tell you something, Kat. You're not the only one with jealousy issues. Jason was the one who broke Rita's spell on me, but that didn't stop me from being jealous of him from time to time.

"I had some problems with submitting to authority back then. I still have that problem every now and then. Before I arrived in Angel Grove and met Jason and the others, I was used to being by myself. Jason, on the other hand, was used to being the leader and being in charge. I didn't like him trying to be the leader of me.

"I wanted to be better than Jason.

"Just like you wanted to be better than Kimberly."

Kat looked at Tommy for a moment. "Does this mean we're going to start the Issues with Jealousy Club?" she asked with a weak smile.

"We can if you want to," Tommy smiled back. "My point is, Kat, you have nothing to feel bad about. I understand completely."

Kat looked at Tommy for a moment. "Thank you, Tommy," she finally said. "I feel a lot better now."

"Happy to help," Tommy smiled. "Besides, I know you would do the same for me."

Kat took a deep breath.

"What else is on your mind, Kat?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, do you love me?"

Tommy looked at Kat with wide-eyes, surprised by the question.

For a moment at least.

"I am such an idiot," Tommy muttered. "This is what you really meant when you were asking whether or not I still loved Kimberly.

"I am so sorry, Kat. There have been times I have taken you for granted. There have been times when I didn't stop to think about your feelings. Especially when it came to Kim. I have been so selfish lately. I am very sorry.

"When I lost my Green Ranger powers for the first time, Kim was there to comfort me. She allowed me to kiss her, and she agreed to be my girlfriend. It was one of the happiest moments of my life.

"I will always love Kim, but she's not you, Kat. What I had with her is different from what I have with you. I was her White Knight, and she was my Pink Princess. It was like a fairy tale. It was so perfect. Too perfect.

"We are not perfect, Kat. We are both damaged souls. But that's why we're so perfect for each other. We understand each other on such a deep and powerful level.

"Kim opened my heart and taught me that it was possible to love someone else and have that person love me back, but you, Kat, you taught me how not to be ashamed of who I really am. With Kim I felt like I always had to be perfect. With Kim I felt like I always had to work at atoning for all I did and said to her while I was under Rita's spell. I know that I don't have to be perfect with you or atone for anything, Kat, because we have both experienced the darker side of life.

"Kat, you are truly an amazing woman, and I love you with all my heart and will all my soul. You make me complete."

"You make me complete, too, Tommy," Kat smiled.

"Ever since Kim's letter," Tommy said, "I have been afraid to open my heart to another. But I'm not afraid anymore. I know that you will take good care of my heart, Kat, and I promise that I will take better care of your heart. I hope that I will never again give you a reason to doubt my feelings for you.

"In fact, Kat, I think it's about time I really show you how much I love you."

To Kat's shock she saw that Tommy's lips were suddenly drifting towards her own. There was a soft, tender look in his eyes filled with hope and promise.

_Is he really going to kiss me? I can't believe it. He's really going to kiss me._

_He really loves me._

_He loves me._

It was amazing when their lips finally met, each holding the other in a passionate embrace.

"What do you think, Kat?" Tommy asked breathlessly when they finally broke apart.

"I think that you love me, Mr. Oliver," Kat laughed seductively, "and I think that I love you as well."

This time it was Kat who initiated the kiss.


	3. Weight and See

**Author's Note****: I really am enjoying writing these missing Tommy/Kat scenes, and I hope that those who have been reading so far will continue to enjoy my "Inner Demons" series. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favored, or followed so far.** **I will now be writing missing scenes from Power Rangers Turbo because Turbo really dropped the ball with Tommy's and Kat's relationship (at times their relationship seemed nonexistent), and I believe that they deserve a lot better. I will be starting with the episode "Weight and See" because it is an episode that many people, mostly girls but others as well, can relate to. Most of us have felt self-conscious about our weight at one point or another. Unfortunately, since a typical Power Rangers episode is only about twenty minutes without the commercials, this serious eating issue was very rushed.**

**Note****: I recently re-watched the episode "Weight and See," and I believe that the name of the girl who insulted Kat is Myrtle. I hope that's right because Myrtle will be featured in this short fic, and the words just won't flow right if I'm constantly calling her "that jealous girl," LOL. **

**Note****: This fic takes place after the Turbo Rangers defeated the monster from "Weight and See" but before Kat's performance at the end of this episode.**

"You really were awesome against Numbor today," Tommy told Kat. "I don't think I've ever seen you quite like that, but I have to admit I liked what I saw. You were a wildcat, and it made me glad that I'm on your good side."

"Thank you, Tommy," Kat laughed, "I really appreciate it."

It had just been a few hours since the Turbo Rangers (largely due to Kat's sexy, wild side being unleashed according to Tommy) had defeated Numbor, and since Tommy had finished with racing practice beforehand, he had asked Kat if she wanted to spend some time with him. Kat, of course, had readily accepted his invitation. Between his times spent racing and her times spent doing her ballet, they had not been able to spend as much time with each other lately as they would have liked. Tommy loved the adrenaline rush that came from racing and Kat loved spending time with Tanya (her sister in everything but blood), but both Tommy and Kat considered their time spent together to be special and unreplaceable.

Tommy and Kat were currently sitting on Kat's bed in her bedroom. Kat's parents were both at work, but they had made it clear more than once that they didn't mind Tommy being there. They considered him to be a perfect gentleman. Besides, Kat had made it clear to Tommy after they had started to become more serious that she wanted to wait until marriage before having sex. Tommy respected Kat, so he respected her wishes.

Even though the mere sight of Kat often made Tommy think very dirty thoughts. And her battle with Numbor earlier definitely not help matters. In Tommy's opinion there was nothing sexier than a woman kicking ass.

Kat felt very similar whenever she was around Tommy, but she would never admit it. Just like Tommy would never admit it. Besides, both truly believed that their love for each other ran much deeper than just the desire to have hot, passionate sex.

"I was also relieved to see you the way that you were against Numbor," Tommy said. "I was starting to worry about you when you didn't want to eat lunch. Are you all right now?"

"I believe so," Kat replied, looking away from Tommy. She wished that Tommy had not bought that up, but she wasn't surprise that he had. Tommy seemed to have a sixth sense for knowing when Kat wasn't feeling good.

And it was in Tommy's nature to be protective of those he cared about.

As much as Kat appreciated Tommy's concern, though, she didn't want to think about food or about her weight because both items caused her to hear Myrtle's voice in her head, insulting the way that she looked.

Generally, Kat considered herself to be a confident person (even though she had the tendency to get nervous during ballet auditions), but just a few harsh words from Myrtle had been enough to bring Kat's self-esteem down.

"You're not okay, Kat," Tommy spoke, interrupting Kat's thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing really," Kat answered. "It was just me being silly."

"Kat, nothing you do is silly," Tommy responded. "Only something serious would upset you."

Kat took a deep breath. She should have known that she wouldn't be able to keep this from Tommy. As Kat and Tommy grew increasingly closer, it become harder and harder for either to keep a secret of any kind from the other.

Besides, both tended to feel better after they had finished discussing a problem or an issue that they were having.

"It was something a girl a practice said," Kat confessed. "I think she was a bit jealous of me because everyone was talking about what a wonderful job I was doing, and she's use to getting all the praise. She's use to being the lead role. And then I came along."

"Kat," Tommy spoke, "you should never feel guilty about your talent. You have worked hard to get to where you are at now. You deserve all the praise that you receive."

"I know," Kat replied, "but I still think I made her feel bad, even though I never intended to do so. She is amazing, Tommy, she really is."

"Maybe she is good at ballet," Tommy said, "but if you're referring to who I think you are, she's not a very good person. I'm assuming you're referring to Myrtle."

"Yeah, that's her," Kat answered, "but I had no idea you knew anything about her."

"Ever since I've started to date you, Kat, I've gotten to know about the girls that do ballet. And from what I know about Myrtle, she's arrogant, completely full of herself, and thinks she's a bag of chips and all that."

Kat couldn't help but laugh at Tommy's description of Myrtle.

"That actually sounds like a pretty accurate description of her," Kat admitted, "even though I always try my best to be nice to her. She's probably receiving a lot of pressure from home to do well."

"That's one of the things that I love about you, Kat," Tommy said. "You are always so kind and sympathetic to others, and you are always trying to understand them so that you can find a way to make them feel better about themselves.

"But I'm sorry. I didn't let you finish, and we've gotten totally sidetracked. What did Myrtle say to you that made you so upset?"

Kat ran a hand nervously through her hair. Generally, she didn't mind that Tommy was protective of her, but she didn't want anything bad to happen to Myrtle. Kat didn't think that Tommy would physically hurt Myrtle or anything like that (he was much too nice of a guy for that), but Tommy was quick to get on the offensive if he felt like someone was hurting one of his friends.

And Kat was more to Tommy than just a friend.

"She told me that I didn't have the right type of body to play Clara," Kat finally admitted. "That's the lead role."

Tommy looked Kat up and down. "You look just fine to me, Kat," he said.

"You're just saying that because you're blinded by your love for me," Kat said teasingly, trying to make light of the situation so that Tommy wouldn't get too upset with Myrtle.

"No, Kat, it's not that," Tommy replied, "even though I am very much in love with you. I think every woman is beautiful in her own way, and you are no exception to that. I wouldn't want you to be any other way. I couldn't imagine you being any other way."

"Thank you, Tommy," Kat said softly.

"I mean it, Kat," Tommy continued. "You look just right the way you are."

"Really?" Kat replied. "Because I have to admit I sometimes feel awkward when I'm dancing."

"I think I know why," Tommy responded. "I have the same problem sometimes. We're both tall."

"Yeah, that's it," Kat laughed, "but I don't think there's much I can do about that."

"No, there isn't," Tommy said, "but I do appreciate you being as tall as you are. I don't have to bend down that far in order to kiss you. That puts a lot less pain on this old back of mine."

Kat laughed again.

"The point I'm trying to make, Kat," Tommy said, getting serious again, "is that we have to learn to be happy with who we are and what we have or don't have.

"I have watched you doing ballet, and as far as I'm concern your height never ruins your performance in any way. If anything, your height causes you to bring a unique approach to your dancing, and that helped you to get noticed. You have such raw talent, Kat, it truly is amazing."

"You're right, Tommy," Kat said. "I really don't know why I allowed Myrtle to get to me so much. I guess it's because I try so hard to always be perfect. That's why I love spending time with you, Tommy. I don't have be little Miss Perfect with you. I can be myself."

"I feel the same way about you, Kat," Tommy replied. "It just seems that with everyone else I can't truly be myself if I want to be accepted. The funny thing is, I use to not care about what everyone else thought about me. That all changed when I met Jason and the others and they accepted me as a friend, even after all the awful things I did to them while I was under Rita's spell. Their acceptance of me meant more to me than I could have ever thought possible, and I didn't want to lose that acceptance. So, I tried my best to act like them, to act in a manner that they found acceptable.

"Everyone in Angel Grove was always talking about how perfect Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly were and how they wished their children were just like them. I wanted people to say the same things about me, so I always tried my best to be perfect."

"I know exactly what you mean, Tommy," Kat sighed. "Don't get me wrong. I had a happy childhood and I know that my parents love me very much, but it seems like sometimes they think I am absolutely perfect in absolutely every way possible.

"From an early age I showed a considerable amount of talent in various areas, such as ballet and diving. My parents were quick to see that talent, and they thought it would be best for me if I used all that talent to my advantage. They didn't get mad at me or anything like that when I lost a competition, but something about the way they looked at me made me feel like I had failed them in some way. Maybe I didn't practice enough. Maybe I didn't try hard enough. So, I made sure I was better each time I was in completion of some sort. I wanted to be the best, so that my parents could see that I was using all my talent to the fullest advantage.

"Don't get me wrong, Tommy, my parents have always been good to me, but I have always feel obligated to try my best to please them. I was, after all, born with all this talent; and my parents have always taught me that talent is meant to be used to it absolute fullest. I guess you can say I have a bit of a perfection syndrome."

"We all have our problems, Kat," Tommy responded, taking Kat's hand gently in his own. "That's what makes us human. That's what makes us beautiful." Tommy raised his eyebrow, looking at Kat significantly.

"I know," Kat said. "I just forget that sometimes. Thanks for all this, Tommy. It's nice to have someone to talk to who won't judge me. Sometimes it is nice to be accepted for not being perfect."

"I know exactly what you mean," Tommy muttered softly. "I really am glad you came into my life. So, are you all right now? I mean, are you all right as you are ever going to be?"

"Yes, Tommy," Kat smiled. "I'm going to try my best to not let Myrtle or anyone else make me feel bad about myself. Maybe Myrtle needs someone to talk to like I have you to talk to. Maybe she needs a friend."

"Maybe," Tommy whispered. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I appreciate your offer, Tommy," Kat answered, "but this is something I have to do myself."

"Of course," Tommy replied. "I wasn't trying to imply that you can't fight your own battles. You have proven yourself more than once, and I'm not just referring to Numbor. You showed great strength in breaking free of Rita's spell by yourself. You showed nothing but courage afterwards. You were willing to suffer the consequences of your actions, even though what you did was not your fault. You kept your cool after Rito had captured you.

"You showed that great courage of yours again when you distracted Zedd and Rita so that I could retrieve the Zeo Crystal. You were willing to place yourself at great harm in order to help me out, and I don't think I've ever thanked you enough for that.

"And I could never thank you enough, Kat, for the courage you showed in Gasket's arena. You never backed down once from me, even though I was clearly threatening your life.

"I think it would be clear to anyone that you can take care of yourself, Kat. I guess I have a bit of a syndrome myself. I wanted to always be there for the others because of their willingness to be my friend and to accept me, so I kind of developed a hero and White Knight syndrome."

Kat laughed. "Well, everyone needs a hero from time to time, Tommy."

"Including me," Tommy smiled. "You're my hero, Kat, in more ways than one."

"No, we're each other's hero," Kat corrected, kissing Tommy on his lips.

…

Kat walked into practice by herself. She had explained to Tanya that she needed to confront Myrtle by herself. Tanya had been reluctant at first. At times Tanya really reminded Kat of Tommy when it came to her protectiveness. Tanya, however, had eventually relented when Kat had explained to her that she wouldn't feel better about herself until she did this.

By herself.

Tanya was an independent woman who had no problem with standing up for herself, so it had not been hard for her to understand Kat's need to stand up for herself against Myrtle.

Kat immediately began looking for Myrtle. It didn't take long for Kat to spot her, stretching and warming up. Kat walked over to Myrtle.

"Hi, Myrtle," Kat greeted warmly. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"What do you want, Kat?" Myrtle hissed. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

It really was a good thing that Kat had more patience than Tommy did.

"Look, Myrtle," Kat said gently but firmly, "I know you're upset that I got the lead role. All of us have been working hard. All of us want to be the best. Unfortunately, not everyone can be the lead. But every role is important. Everyone here will make our performance one to be remembered.

"You are an amazing performer, Myrtle, but I'm not going to feel bad that I got the lead role instead of you. I'm very proud of myself because I know I have worked hard to get to this point. I would, however, have been just as proud of you as I am proud of myself if you had gotten the lead role instead."

Myrtle didn't say anything. She refused to even meet Kat's eyes.

Kat sighed to herself. She had tried, and she would continue to try. There was, after all, no telling what Myrtle's home situation was like.

And Kat believed that everyone deserved a friend because there was no better support system than the one that a good friend could provide.

Especially the type of support system that a certain Tommy Oliver could provide, Kat thought to herself with a smile as she began to stretch and warm up.

**Author's Note****: I have noticed that I have been having a tendency to place Tommy and Kat in the park, so I decided to give them a change of scenery in this short fic. So, I decided to have them talk in Kat's bedroom this time around. Thanks for reading.**


	4. A Drive to Win

**Author's Note****: An issue that came up in Tommy's and Kat's relationship in Power Rangers Turbo was Tommy always being absent because of his racing. It was hinted at in the episode "A Drive to Win" that Kat and Tanya were a bit annoyed by this, but this issue was not really further explored beyond that. As an established couple, it is perfectly natural and normal for Tommy and Kat to have some disagreements, but time was not given to really explore this potential disagreement. So, in this short fic I want to explore the implications of Tommy and Kat essentially taking different paths during Turbo: Tommy is doing his racing and Kat is doing her ballet.**

**Note****: This short fic takes place after the episode "A Drive to Win" but before the episode "Cars Attack."**

Kat sighed to herself as she looked at her watch. Tommy was late. Again.

Kat was currently sitting by herself at a table in the Angel Grove Youth Center. Tommy had promised to have lunch with her, but he had yet to show up. And Kat couldn't afford to wait much longer. She needed to get back to her ballet practice. Auditions to get into the Royal Academy were quickly approaching, and Kat needed to prepare herself as much as possible.

Kat needed to be doing her ballet routine for the upcoming audition, not waiting for her boyfriend who had serious issues with arriving on time.

"Hi, Kat, sorry I'm late," Tommy's voice suddenly spoke. "I was…"

"Racing," Kat finished sharply. She had heard that excuse way too many times.

Tommy looked at Kat with a surprised, shocked expression on his face.

"Are you going to sit down or not?" Kat asked impatiently.

"What's wrong with you, Kat?" Tommy asked as he hesitantly sat down across the table from the Pink Turbo Ranger. "Have you been having a bad day?"

Kat had to be having a bad day because it wasn't like her to be snippy with anyone, especially with Tommy.

"No, Tommy, I was having a _very_ good day until just now," Kat answered. "You're late. Again."

"I'm sorry, Kat," Tommy replied softly, not wanting to get in an argument with his usual patient, sweet girlfriend. "I sometimes lose track of time when I'm racing around the track."

"You _always_ lose track of time when you're racing around the track," Kat corrected.

"What really is wrong with you today, Kat?" Tommy demanded, starting to get a little angry himself. He had not been having a good day and he had a lot of improvements to make when he got back to the track, but he had taken the time to come have lunch with Kat. He had not, however, made time to have Kat snap his head off.

"I hardly see you these days, Tommy," Kat sighed. "You are always at the track."

"I'm not at the track right now," Tommy replied. "I'm here, with you. Even though I don't know why. I haven't been having a good day, Kat; and if you're going to be this way with me, I'm going to go ahead and leave before I say something I know I will later regret."

Tommy began to stand up.

"No, Tommy, don't," Kat quickly said. "Please, sit back down. I'm sorry for my attitude. You don't deserve to be treated that way. But there are some things we really need to discuss."

Tommy looked at Kat for a moment before sitting back down, an angry expression still on his face.

"Look, Tommy, I know that you love me," Kat began, "and you know that I love you. It's just that I feel like we've been drifting apart lately, and I'm worried about what that could mean for our relationship."

Kat noticed with relief that Tommy's face had softened slightly at her calmer tone of voice.

"I understand that racing is important to you," Kat continued, "but getting into the Royal Academy is important to me and it would be nice to know that I have your support. You know how nervous I get with auditions. I know that you care, Tommy, but it would be nice to see you a little bit more."

"Have you ever stopped for a moment, Kat, to think that I might appreciate your support as well?" Tommy asked. "I have yet to see you at the race track when I'm practicing."

Kat shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She could not deny that Tommy had made a good point. What was wrong with her? She was usually able to look at things from various points of view, not just her own.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Kat said. "I've been acting like such a selfish brat lately. I've been acting like my ballet career is more important than your racing career, and that's not true. Racing is meaningful to you, and I should be more understanding of that. I really am sorry, Tommy."

Tommy was silent for a moment before saying, "You are the most selfless person I've ever met, Kat. You are always putting others before yourself. You deserve to be placed first for once. Besides, I enjoy racing, but I really don't know if I want to make a career out of it. You, on the other hand, have always been dedicated to your ballet."

"But even if racing is just a hobby to you, Tommy," Kat replied, "that doesn't make it unimportant. And don't deny that I have been acting like a spoiled little girl lately."

Tommy busted out laughing. "A spoiled little girl is the last thing I would ever call you, Kat."

"But I have been thinking too much about myself lately," Kat insisted.

"Do you want me to be mad at your or something, Kat?" Tommy asked in a puzzled voice. "Yes, you have been talking about the Royal Academy a lot, but I know that's because it's important to you. Getting into the Royal Academy will be a huge step for you. Winning a race is great and all that, but it's nothing like becoming a big ballet star."

"Tommy, stop," Kat said. "My ballet is no more important than your racing."

Tommy busted out laughing for a second time. "We definitely make a great pair, Kat. We both have the bad habit of always trying to blame ourselves for all the problems in the world."

Kat couldn't help but laugh as well. "We are acting pretty silly, aren't we? But I really am sorry for all this, Tommy. I have been a little self-centered lately. Please don't try to deny that."

"How about we agree that we were both wrong?" Tommy suggested.

"Okay," Kat answered, "that sounds fair to me."

"And how about we also agree to be more visually supportive of each other?" Tommy offered. "The Royal Academy auditions is coming up soon, so you need to focus on that."

"And a big race is also coming up soon, so you need to focus on that," Kat continued.

"Okay," Tommy replied, "I can agree with that. But afterwards, I will watch more of your ballet practices than I've been doing lately."

"And I will definitely begin watching some of your racing practices," Kat added, "even though I don't know how much I will be able to look. I don't doubt that you're a good driver, Tommy, but I'm always afraid that you're going to crash."

"I won't take any reckless risks when I'm in the car," Tommy promised gently.

"I'm glad we had this conversation," Kat smiled, "even though it didn't start smoothly."

"That's okay, Kat," Tommy smiled back. "I think you're kind of sexy when you're angry."

Kat laughed. Tommy always knew the right words to say to make her feel better.

Tommy pushed his chair closer to Kat's. "Besides," he whispered seductively into her ear, "this new agreement of ours will be very beneficial to me. Nothing turns me on more than when I see you stretching out those long, sexy legs of yours."

"Keep those hormones of yours in check, Mr. Tommy Oliver," Kat replied in mock anger. "This is supposed to be torture for you."

"Being with you, Kat, is never torture," Tommy smiled. He then turned serious. "I'm just sorry that I will be torturing you when I'm racing around that track at fast speeds."

"Yeah, that will scare me a bit," Kat admitted, "but we have already been through more than our share of scary times together."

"We sure have," Tommy said softly, a haunted look suddenly appearing in his eyes.

Kat gave Tommy a slight kiss on his lips before saying, "But we have always emerged from all those scary times stronger than we were before, and I know that we will continue to do so as long as we stand together. We give each other strength, Tommy."

"Two heads are better than one after all," Tommy smiled, thinking about one of the monsters that Rita had created when he had still been the Green Ranger.

Before Kat had come into his life.

Tommy didn't want to imagine what his life would be like now if Kat had never arrived in Angel Grove.

He knew that he would be lonely.

No, lonely was not a good enough word to describe what he would be like if he didn't have Kat in his life.

"Kat," Tommy suddenly spoke, "we're always going to be together, right?"

"There's no telling what the future holds for us, Tommy," Kat answered gently but honestly, "but I believe that everything we've been through together has created a bond that can never be severed."

"You're right, Kat," Tommy replied, managing a slight smile, "but for now, let's just focus on the immediate: your Royal Academy audition and my big race."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Kat said, "but I can think of something that we need to focus on that's even more immediate than ballet or racing."

"What could that be?" Tommy asked in a confused voice.

Kat kissed Tommy on his lips. "This," she breathed seductively.

"I think I can focus on this," Tommy smiled, pushing his chair even closer to Kat's.


	5. Cars Attack

**Author's Note****: I'm back with another addition to my missing scenes story "Inner Demons." This short fic takes places right after the episode "Cars Attack" but before the two-part episodes "Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers."**

**Note****: Anything in italics are inner thoughts and not spoken out loud.**

Tommy was walking silently through the park by himself, trying to clear his head and trying not to think about his and Kat's future together. He really was happy for Kat that she had been accepted by the Royal Academy, but he also knew that meant she would soon be leaving him.

Just like Kimberly had left him.

_But Kat is nothing like Kim. My relationships with them were completely different. And Kat feels differently about me than Kim did. For Kim, I was her White Knight to her Pink Princess. For Kat, though, I am so much more. I am the other half of her damaged soul._

_Kat and I share something much deeper than what Kim and I once shared._

_Then, why am I still afraid that I'm going to lose Kat like I lost Kim?_

"Hi, there," Kat's voice suddenly spoke from behind Tommy, "I had a feeling I would find you here."

Tommy spun around to face Kat. "Well, we do seem to have a thing for being in the park together," he managed to smile.

Kat shifted uncomfortably. "I'm glad I found you, Tommy," she said, "because I have a feeling that we need to talk about our future together, especially since I have been accepted by the Royal Academy."

At times, Tommy truly believed that Kat was a mind-reader.

_Oh, Kat, I don't want to lose you._

_But I don't want to keep you from living your dreams either because that would be selfish of me._

"I'm very happy for you, Kat," Tommy said. "I really am. You have worked so hard for this moment, and you should be proud of yourself."

"But accepting the Royal Academy's invitation will mean that I will have to leave Angel Grove, that I will have to leave you," Kat responded.

"I know," Tommy said softly, "but this is what you want to do with your life. This is what you have been working for. This is your dream. And I cannot take that away from you, Kat. You must do what is best for you, and you are so awesome at ballet that I know you will be successful. Kat, I cannot in good conscience ask you to give up your future for me."

"I know that you mean those words, Tommy," Kat replied, "but I also know what's going through your mind. Kim leaving to pursue her dream was the beginning of the end for you and her, and you're afraid that the same fate will happen to us.

"And neither of us can say with one hundred percent certainty that we will be able to maintain a long-distance relationship. I know that you and Kim loved each other deeply, but distance apart from each other changed everything. There is a chance that the same could happen to us.

"I'm afraid, Tommy, that if I leave I will end up breaking your heart like Kim did. You are a wonderful man who has helped me through a lot of tough times, and I would never want to cause you to have to go through another tough time."

Tommy took Kat's hand gently in his own. "You're right, Kat," he said softly, "this could be the beginning of the end for us. I don't want to lose you, and a part of me wants to make you stay. But that wouldn't be fair to you. Kat, you need to follow your heart and your mind. You love ballet, and you know that's what you want to do with your life."

"Ballet has been my passion since I was a little girl," Kat smiled sadly.

"And I would never want to keep you away from your passion, Kat," Tommy responded, "because I love you too much. And when you truly love someone, you always place their needs ahead of your own. Love is not selfish, so I cannot be selfish.

"Besides, Kat, what we share is a lot different from what I had with Kim. Kim and I shared what you could call 'puppy love.' It was sweet while it lasted and I will never forget all the happy moments that I shared with her, but you and I are connected at a much deeper, meaningful level. Our hearts and our souls are the same, Kat."

Tommy suddenly hugged Kat with all the tenderness that he could muster.

_I swear that hugging will always be our thing._

"Kat," Tommy said, "you and I are not Kim and I. I have never seen you as another Kimberly. I have always seen you as Katherine, the sweetest, strongest, and most courageous woman I have ever met.

"Yes, our relationship will change when you leave for the Royal Academy, but I truly believe that we are meant to be. And one day I am going to marry you."

"You want to marry me?" Kat exclaimed, trying but failing to keep the happiness out her voice as she looked up into Tommy's eyes. "You really want to marry me?"

"Yes, Kat," Tommy laughed, "I really want to marry you. And I also want to one day have children with you because I know that you will be an amazing mother."

"And I do love children and want some of my own one day," Kat smiled. "But I'm still debating who I want the father to be."

"Ha, ha, ha," Tommy said, knowing that Kat was kidding with him.

"I love you, Katherine Hillard," Tommy then said.

"I love you too, Tommy Oliver," Kat returned, smiling brightly.

"So," Tommy said, still smiling happily, "are you going to accept the Royal Academy's invitation or not? Because if you don't, I'm going to make you sit in the passenger seat when I'm racing that car of mine at those fast speeds that you hate so much."

"Ha, ha, ha," it was now Kat's turn to say, knowing that Tommy was kidding with her. "I'm sorry, Tommy, but you're going to have to find another poor woman to torture with those fast speeds of yours because I'm going to the Royal Academy and I'm going to dance."

"Well, before you do that, Miss Queen of Ballet," Tommy smiled, "would you mind if Mr. King of Fast Speeds asked you for a dance?"

"You can dance with me any time, Mr. Speed Demon," Kat answered, also smiling. With that, Kat took Tommy's hands and pulled him closer to her.


	6. Tommy's Memory

**Author's Note****: I'm almost done with Power Rangers Turbo. After this chapter, I plan on having one more chapter that takes place during Turbo. Then, for KLR (Guest), I will write a chapter that takes place during Dino Thunder. Then, I will have a chapter that takes place after Dino Thunder. Thank you, KLR (Guest), for your reviews and your continued interest in this story. Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed, favorite, and/or followed this story. Tommy and Kat are unfortunately not a popular Power Rangers pairing, so it's always nice to know that there are others beside me that love and support the Tommy and Kat pairing. **

**Note****: This short fic is a missing scene from the beginning of the episode "Passing the Torch Part 1" where we see Tommy and Kat in the jeep together, on their way to go camping with their friends. Kat remarks on Tommy's issue with being late, and Tommy accepts it with good nature. Then, Tommy begins to talk about how beautiful everything is (or something like that) and Kat begins to talk about Justin. However, I feel like more could have been done with the issue of Tommy's lateness, not to mention the fact that it was established since Season 1 of Mighty Morphin' that Tommy also has memory issues. I couldn't help but think that something happened to Tommy during his childhood that caused him to have memory and lateness issues. This is an issue that I also addressed in my other Power Rangers fic "Meaningless." If you haven't read that fic yet, please do so if you don't mind taking a look at a darker, more angst-filled Tommy Oliver. I wanted to explore similar issues from "Meaningless" in "Inner Demons" because I feel like it is realistically possible for Tommy to have suffered a horrible, abusive childhood, and since Tommy and Kat have such a strong relationship I also feel like it is realistically possible for Tommy to feel comfortable enough with Kat to share with her that he was an abused, neglected child. **

**Note****: If you are sensitive to the issue of child abuse and neglect, then you might want to skip this chapter, even though I don't expect to get into too much graphic detail. I just wanted to give all you readers a fair warning that I will be exploring a sensitive topic in this chapter.**

**Note****: The first few lines of dialogue at the beginning of this chapter are words that we actually heard Tommy and Kat speak in the episode "Passing the Torch Part 1" (or at least as close as possible to the actual dialogue). However, the conversation between Tommy and Kat will then take a much different direction than what we saw in the episode.**

**Note****: I am so sorry for the long Author's Note, but I am known to sometimes ramble. For those who have been reading so far, thank you so much. It means so much to me to know that people are actually interested in what I am writing.**

"Well, at least you're on time today," Kat smiled teasingly at Tommy from the passenger seat of his jeep. "I'm impressed."

"I'm always on time," Tommy insisted. When he saw the expression on Kat's face, he quickly added, "Well, except for the times I'm late."

Kat, at first, was amused. She loved Tommy loved each other despite all their faults, and one of Tommy's faults was his tendency to either be late for or to completely forget something. Kat didn't mind this too much, though, because she knew that Tommy did not forget to be mean-spirited. Tommy had too much of a good heart for that.

Kat looked at Tommy again and couldn't help but notice that he was looking at every direction but hers. He had been smiling when she had been teasing him but now he looked slightly uncomfortable.

And Tommy was avoiding making eye contact with Kat.

Tommy had to be hiding something from Kat. The only times he refused to make eye contact with her was when he was hiding something.

Kat couldn't help but be concerned. She and Tommy did not keep many secrets from each other because they both knew they could tell the other anything without fear of being judged.

It had to be something really bad for Tommy to want to hide something from Kat.

"Tommy, I didn't hurt your feelings by teasing you about being late, did I?" Kat asked in a worried voice.

"No, no, of course not, Kat," Tommy answered quickly. A little too quickly.

"Tommy, is something wrong?" Kat pressed. Tommy was known to be stubborn at times, but Kat could be just as stubborn when the situation called for it.

"Nothing's wrong, Kat," Tommy smiled with false cheerfulness. "I'm just thinking about camping with Adam, Tanya, and Justin, that's all."

"Tommy, I know when you're lying," Kat said in a tone of voice that made it clear that she wasn't going to let up until she had the answers she wanted.

"You're the only one who knows when I'm lying," Tommy sighed. He was then silent for several moments. Kat looked at him with both a determined and a concerned expression on her face.

Tommy suddenly pulled his jeep off the road and shifted it into park. He took a few deep breaths before looking at Kat.

"Kat," Tommy began, "I know I have apologized before about my lateness and my forgetfulness, but I think I need to apologize again. I don't mean for it to happen, but I'm sorry nevertheless. It's not fair to you, nor is it right."

"Tommy, I know that's not what is really bothering you," Kat said firmly.

"You know me too well, Kat," Tommy managed to smile.

"But evidently not well enough," Kat replied, "because I have no idea what's really bothering you. I just know that it's something serious."

Kat reached out her arm and gently touched Tommy's hand. "Tommy," she said, "I wish you would feel comfortable enough to tell me what's going on because, no matter what, you will always have my love and support. Just like I know I will always have your love and support.

"You have always been there for me, Tommy. Now, let me be there for you. Please. I hate seeing you in such pain."

Tommy looked at Kat for a moment. Then, he looked away. Then, he looked at her again.

"There's a reason for my forgetfulness," Tommy finally said. "It's no secret that I'm adopted."

Kat nodded her head and waited for Tommy to continue.

"But before I was adopted by the Oliver's," Tommy said, "I lived in an orphanage for some time. The orphanage itself wasn't too bad. It was a bit filthy and crowded, and we didn't have many possessions and were disciplined when we misbehaved. But it could have been worse. A lot worse.

"I lived with several foster families before I was finally adopted by the Oliver's. Those foster families, for the most part, weren't that bad. Okay, so there was some drinking, drugs, and other things, but I was pretty much ignored. And I learned quickly how to find food for myself on the streets. So, I wasn't that bad off. Okay, so I was lonely sometimes, but it wasn't really a big deal.

"It didn't really get bad until I was placed with this one foster family. Well, to be technical, it wasn't really a family. It was just a man, a huge man. I was so little back then, and this man was so tall and so muscular that he seemed larger than life. He wasn't hideous looking or anything like that, but there was something about him that scared me. I guess it was his eyes. They also seemed so empty, except when he was angry. And he was angry a lot. At me."

Tommy paused. He suddenly felt like he was choking. He couldn't breathe.

"Tommy, it's okay," Kat said gently in a voice that she hoped would calm Tommy down. "Whatever happened back then, it's in the past. You're safe now. You no longer have anything to fear."

"I know," Tommy breathed. "It's just that I've been keeping all this to myself for so long. I have always been afraid that if I told anyone about my past, they would either not believe me or feel sorry for me. Some people really look down at foster children. Some people really are good at making you feel like it's all your fault."

"Whatever happened to you, Tommy, it was not your fault," Kat said firmly. "Don't ever let anyone make you feel guilty for a crime that you did not commit." Kat then grew silent, waiting to see whether or not Tommy would continue.

Tommy looked at Kat for several moments. Her love for him was clearly present in her eyes.

Kat's eyes were so different from _his_ eyes.

"Okay, I'm good now," Tommy finally managed to say. "I might as well get this over with." He smiled weakly at Kat, who squeezed his hand gently in support.

"It seemed like I could do nothing right with my new foster parent," Tommy then continued. "He was always angry at me about something. I looked at him in his eyes and that was rude. I didn't look at him in his eyes and that was rude. I asked him a question and that was rude. I spoke and that was rude. I didn't answer his question and that was rude. Everything I did was rude. I was a bad child, an evil child.

"And I needed to be punished for my own good.

"Sometimes he would just beat me, either with his fists or with whatever object was handy at the moment. He loved to carry a leather strap with him around the house.

"The beatings always left me unconscious. I never knew how long I was out. I just knew that things began to feel like a blur. I didn't know if it was day and night. He had the windows boarded up, and the front and back door were always locked. I guess the windows were boarded up and the doors were locked. I don't remember if they always were.

"There are some things I don't remember. Like what I said or did to set him off. If I said or did anything that could have possibly set him off. I guess I took too many blows to the head."

Kat wanted to cry, but she felt like she had to be strong. For Tommy she had to be strong. For Tommy she could not cry in front of him.

"Sometimes, though," Tommy added, having to continue now that he had begun, "he would decide that he would rather just tie me up and lock me in a small, dark closet. I have no idea how long he would leave me in there. I just know that when he finally let me out I was hungry and thirsty. But I was hungry and thirsty even when I wasn't in the closet, so I guess that doesn't really make that much of a difference.

"He loved to tease me. He would place some food and a glass of water on the table, and he would tell me to help myself. However, the moment I started to walk towards the table, he would grab my throat and squeeze hard. I was surprised that he never choked me to death.

"I sometimes wished that he would choke me to death, just so that it would be over. I wanted it to be over, but he told me that he loved me too much to let me go."

This definitely explained to Kat why Tommy had been so insistent to both her and Kimberly that they follow their dreams and not feel obligated to stay with him. Tommy truly loved her and Kimberly.

When you truly loved someone, you were willing to let them go if it would make them happy.

Even if it left you feeling unhappy.

"He definitely loved little boys like me," Tommy breathed softly. "He loved little boys like me a lot."

Kat had to look away from Tommy. She wasn't naïve. She knew what Tommy was telling her without him having to say it directly.

"One day," Tommy continued, "well, it began like any other day; but one day, I finally managed to escape. I don't remember how. I don't remember how I ended up outside. I just did. Sometimes I really do wish that I had not taken so many blows to the head. Then again, maybe it was for the best. I'm glad that there are some things that I don't remember. I really am.

"I'm rambling now," Tommy laughed nervously. "I don't remember how I escaped, Kat, but I must have escaped somehow because I'm here now with you." Tommy laughed again. Like Kat, though, it was clear that he was struggling not to cry.

"I don't remember much of what happened afterwards," Tommy gasped. "I remember drugs and prostitutes, guns and knives, being chased by the police for stealing food, clothing, and other items I needed to survive. But all that is really just a blur to me, a very confusing blur.

"I do remember, though, that one day there was a police officer I wasn't able to run away from. He really was fast and in great physical shape. And I later learned that he was a skilled martial artist." Tommy laughed. "I guess you could say he was my inspiration to get into martial arts.

"I was so scared. I was afraid that the police officer was going to hurt me. I had been made to believe that I was worthless and that I deserved to be punished. I sometimes wondered if I had done the right thing by running away. I was an evil child, and I had ran away from the one person who was willing to take the time to try to get that 'evil' out of me.

"That police officer, though, was a good man, a very good man. He never threatened me or tried to manipulate me. He always spoke kindly and gently towards me. He really tried his best to understand me. I guess he was somehow able to see what I had been through, and he wanted to try his hardest to set me on a better path.

"He placed me in a juvenile detention center for a short time, but he checked on me regularly to make sure that I wasn't being mistreated or anything like that. And he always made it clear to me that I wasn't there because I had been 'evil.' He just wanted to make sure that I was somewhere safe until he could find a better place for me to live.

"To make a long story short, I eventually ended up being placed with the Oliver's. And they've been wonderful to me, Kat, they really have. Okay, so they're at work a lot and I don't see them that often, but I can find everything I need at their house. I have food, water, clothes, and shelter, everything that I could ever need.

"Life is great now, Kat. I could have been so much worse off than I am now. I don't know why I'm letting all this get to me so much."

"Because you have been hurt more than anyone should ever have to hurt," Kat broke in, "and you have not yet fully healed. I can tell that a part of you still believes that you deserved everything that happened to you, but that's not true, Tommy. You were not an evil child, and you never deserved to be beaten and tortured. You have to believe that, Tommy, because it's the truth."

Kat began to cry, unable to hold back her tears any longer. "I feel so terrible now," she sobbed. "All those times I complained to you about my parents, and I didn't have anything to really complain about."

"No, Kat, don't start with that." Tommy was now crying as well. "Don't ever feel guilty on my behalf. You didn't know. You're now the only one that does know. I didn't even tell that police officer that much about what had happened to me. Oh, Kat, I can't even remember his name. Of all the things that I could possibly forget, I have forgotten the name of the first person to give a damn about me."

Kat embraced Tommy. "It's okay, Tommy," she cried. "Wherever he's at now, he knows that you were grateful for everything that he did for you.

"Oh, Tommy, I wish that I could take away all your pain, but I know that I can't. I can't even begin to understand what all you've been through. All I can do is be amazed by your strength and your ability to be compassionate towards others even though you had never received any compassion yourself. Oh, Tommy, I wish there was more that I could do to help."

"But you are helping me, Kat," Tommy breathed, "by just listening, by just being here. It's true, the pain will never fully go away, but I feel better now just from talking with you. It's like a huge burden has been removed from my heart.

"Thank you for being here for me, Kat."

"I will always be there for you, Tommy," Kat whispered.

Tommy and Kat held each other for several minutes, allowing their tears to fall freely. Then, Tommy pulled himself away. He wiped at his face. Kat began to do the same.

"We should be going," Tommy said, "before Adam, Tanya, and Justin begin to worry about us."

"Yeah, you're right," Kat replied, hoping that her voice sounded at least somewhat normal.

Tommy shifted his jeep into drive and looked up and down the road to make sure that it was clear. He managed to give Kat a somewhat encouraging smile, which she managed to return. Tommy then slowly drove back onto the road.


	7. Passing the Torch

**Author's Note****: This fic takes place after the Power Rangers Turbo episode "Passing the Torch Part 2." I only have about two more chapters planned after this one, so we are drawing to the near of "Inner Demons." I do, however, plan on writing more Tommy/Kat fics in the future; so it's not completely the end.**

Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya were sitting around a table at the Angel Grove Youth Center, having small-talk and just enjoying each other's company. The four former Turbo Rangers knew that they would soon be going on different paths and that it might be a while until they saw each other again.

"A part of me still can't believe that it's over," Tanya remarked.

"I know what you mean," Tommy muttered softly.

It seemed to Tommy that the other three knew what they were going to do with their lives. Kat, of course, was going to be joining the Royal Academy. Adam wanted to open up a dojo. Tanya wanted to continue her radio career, even though she also had plans to get into the music industry.

Tommy, however, had no idea what he was going to do now that he was no longer a Power Ranger. He loved racing, but he also knew that he didn't want to race for the rest of his life.

Tommy especially didn't know what he was going to do without having Kat as a constant presence in his life anymore. They had already made plans on how they were going to keep in contact, of course, but it wouldn't be the same.

Kat was looking at Tommy in concern. As always, it was as if she had a sixth sense that told her when Tommy was going through some inner turmoil. Everyone else thought that Tommy was doing okay and was perfectly normal.

But Tommy could never fool Kat.

"Hey, Tommy," Kat spoke, "would you like to go for a walk with me before it gets too late?"

Going on a walk was Tommy's and Kat's code for 'We need to have a conversation.'

"Sure, of course," Tommy answered.

"We'll see you two later," Kat told Adam and Tanya.

The four friends exchanged good-byes before Tommy and Kat left.

"Shall we go to the park?" Tommy asked.

"It is our special place," Kat smiled, taking Tommy's hand in her own.

Tommy and Kat walked silently until they had reached the park. Then, Kat said, "I'm glad that everything turned out okay." She looked straight into Tommy's eyes. "I'm glad that you're okay. Are you okay?"

Tommy took a deep breath. He was rarely truly okay.

"I've been better," Tommy answered, "but I've also been much worse. I'm me."

Kat nodded head, understanding what Tommy was trying to tell her without him having to try to express it with words.

"Tommy," Kat said in a soft voice before stopping. She didn't want to cause Tommy any more pain, but she needed to know. Especially since she had just recently learned about the abuse and the torture that Tommy had suffered as a child.

"Tommy," Kat said again, this time in a stronger voice, "TJ and Cassie told me about how they found you." Kat took a deep breath. "But did Divatox do anything else to you?"

Tommy didn't answer for several moments. "I don't think so," he finally asked. "When I woke up, I was already tied up. I don't think she did anything to me while I was unconscious. I don't want to think about whether or not she did something to me while I was unconscious." Tommy shuddered slightly.

"If I ever found out that she did something else to hurt you," Kat hissed, "I would kill her myself, powers or not."

Tommy stared at Kat for several moments. Kat could have a strong, forceful personality when necessary, but she definitely was not known for being violent.

Then again, Kat had always been a bit protective of Tommy, just like Tommy had always been a bit protective of Kat.

And Kat was probably still thinking about everything that Tommy had told her about his childhood.

"Then, I hope for Divatox's own well-being and health," Tommy said, "that she didn't do anything to me." Tommy couldn't help but smile. "You really are a wildcat at times, Kat, but that's one of the things I love about you."

"Well, we are all about embracing our darker sides," Kat laughed slightly.

Tommy laughed in return. He then grew serious. "Kat," he said, "I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life."

While Tommy could be blunt at times, he would only make a confession like this to Kat. Both Tommy and Kat had spent most of their lives hiding their insecurities from the world. They were only comfortable with sharing their insecurities with each other.

"Being a Power Ranger meant everything to me," Tommy continued. "It gave me purpose. Before I arrived here in Angel Grove, I felt worthless and as if I had no reason for existing. But then Rita decided that I had enough worth to be used as a weapon against the Power Rangers. That meant so much to me, even though I will always hate what I did because of her spell."

"I know what you mean," Kat replied. "When I first arrived here with my parents, I was so scared and nervous. I've never been good at making friends, probably because I have a tendency to be shy. And then suddenly I found myself in a strange country. Angel Grove is so different from Australia.

"I don't know if I would have ever met you and the others, Tommy, if it had not been for Rita. If Rita had not ordered me to befriend you and the others, I may never have had the courage to say anything to any of you. Especially to you, Tommy."

"For an evil witch, she did a few good things," Tommy couldn't help but laugh. "She bought us out of our shells, she gave us a purpose, and she bought us together. I can't imagine life without you, Kat."

"Same here," Kat smiled.

"I'm going to miss you, Kat," Tommy said. "We have numbers to keep in contact with each other, but it won't be the same. And I still have no idea of what I'm going to do with my life. Racing is fun and all, but it's not what I'm meant to be doing.

"I'm meant to be a Power Ranger. That's the only thing besides you, Kat, which has ever given me a true purpose."

"I understand why being a Power Ranger would mean so much to you, Tommy," Kat replied, "but is one of the reasons because you still fill guilty for what you did under Rita's spell?"

"That's part of the reason," Tommy admitted, "but it's not the full reason."

"I know," Kat said. "You want to keep the world safe, so that others won't have to suffer as you did."

"Kat, I swear sometimes you are a mind reader," Tommy couldn't help but smile.

"It's funny that you should say that," Kat smiled back. "I sometimes feel the same way about you." She then turned serious. "I think you need to get in contact with Zordon and speak with him. Perhaps he could direct you to another source of power that taps into the Morphin Grid."

"Are you suggesting that I should try to create my own Power Rangers?" Tommy asked, his eyes wide. "You really think I could do that, Kat?"

"It's your passion, Tommy," Kat answered, "and when you're passionate about something, there's nothing that can stop you. Nothing."

"Dinosaurs," Tommy suddenly breathed. "It will have to be dinosaur power. That is, after all, how it began with me."

"It looks like I will be keeping my eyes on the TV," Kat smiled.

"It will be wonderful, Kat," Tommy promised. "I already know that I'm going to need some help, but I also know that it can be done. It has to be done because evil will never rest."

"Tommy," Kat said, "if you ever need my help, I will always be only a phone call away."

"I hope that it doesn't come to that, Kat," Tommy replied, "because I would never want to ruin your ballet career. But I will always keep you in mind. Thank you, Kat. Thank you for everything. I feel better now."

"Things are going to change, Tommy," Kat said, "but my love for you will never change. Promise me that if you ever need me, you won't hesitate to call me because what you're doing is important."

Tommy looked at Kat for a moment before saying, "I promise, Kat. Thank you again."

Kat pulled Tommy closer to her. "I can't see into the future, Tommy, but we will always have each other."

"I'm glad for that," Tommy said softly. "You truly are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Kat."

"Same here," Kat smiled before kissing Tommy on his lips.


	8. Dino Thunder

**Author's Note****: Thank you to everyone who has given me a review. It is nice to know what others are thinking, and it helps to receive helpful, constructive advice and comments. I usually prefer to write in a more reflective style with not as much conversation, but I wanted this fic to be a series of conversations. I will admit that I like certain conversations/chapters/one-shots more than I do others. It all sounded better in my mind, but I suppose we are all that way.**

**Note****: This originally started as a one-shot centering on "King for a Day," but then I wanted to do other episodes and moments. Anyways, I wanted to finish this fic for those who have been reading and for those who do want to see an end. This is the second to last chapter. This chapter will be a series of phone conversations between Tommy and Kat that take place in "Dino Thunder." The next and last chapter will take place after "Dino Thunder." So, now we will go on to "Dino Thunder." **

"So," Kat's voice purred from the other end of the telephone, "I've been watching the news lately, and I've been hearing a lot about these new Power Rangers in Reefside. Apparently they call themselves the Dino Rangers, and they have dinosaur power. You wouldn't by any chance know anything about these new Rangers, would you, Mr. Oliver?"

Tommy grinned to himself. "I might know something about them," he responded teasingly.

"I'm happy for you, Tommy," Kat said. "I know that you and Hayley have been working hard to get to this moment."

"I wish it had not been necessary, though," Tommy replied. "I feel like I'm ruining the kids' lives. Being a Power Ranger is a huge commitment. The kids are doing great, but I still wish it could have been different."

"I know," Kat responded. Then, in a lighter voice, she said, "Tell me about your Rangers. What are they like?"

"Well, Conner reminds me of Rocky in some ways," Tommy began. "Like Rocky, Conner has no problem with speaking his mind. Conner is also very passionate. I just have to show him how to channel that passion more effectively. I do think, though, that Conner will make a great leader in time. He's already a leader on the soccer field. He just has to learn how to apply those same skills to being a Ranger.

"Ethan loves his computer and his video games, but he is able to think about things in a fresh, different way. He clashes with Conner every now and then, but they are slowly learning to accept each other's differences. I think they will be good friends one day.

"We all have a soft spot for Kira because she's our only female Ranger, but she's the one that keeps the rest of us in line. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and she's very resourceful. I think Tanya would like her; Kira also loves singing. And Kira's really good. She knows how to move an audience."

"I hope I can meet them one day," Kat said. "They sound wonderful."

"They're teenagers," Tommy corrected.

Tommy and Kat both laughed.

"By the way, how is your teaching going?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fortunate to have a wonderful group of kids that really are committed to learning ballet," Kat answered.

"I'm sure that you're a wonderful teacher, Kat," Tommy said in a genuine voice.

"Thanks, Tommy," Kat replied. "I still can't believe that you're a teacher, especially a _science_ teacher."

"I know," Tommy laughed. "I didn't even like science in high school, but I finally discovered how fascinating it was when I got into fossils. Have I ever told you how wonderful fossils are?"

"More than once," Kat laughed.

Tommy looked at his watch. He jumped slightly in his seat when he saw the time. "I better be going now," he said. "I need to be getting to bed. Good teachers need their rest, you know."

Kat laughed. "Get to bed then, Mr. Oliver," she said, "because you're going to need _a lot_ of rest."

"Ha, ha, ha," Tommy replied. He and Kat then spent several minutes exchanging "good-byes."

**…**

"I really would love to learn more about this new Black Dino Ranger," Kat said seductively from her end of the telephone. "There's just something about him that's so familiar."

"You're good, Kat," Tommy laughed. "What gave it away that I'm the Black Ranger?"

"Well, I know how much being a Power Ranger means to you," Kat answered, "and I also know that you're not the type that just likes to stand on the sidelines. You always have to be in the thick of the action. Besides, the color black fits you. It gives you a dark and sexy presence."

"You think I'm sexy in black?" Tommy grinned.

"Now don't get too full of yourself, Mr. Oliver," Kat laughed. "I really need to stop stroking that ego of yours."

"Oh, no, please don't do that, Kat," Tommy pleaded. "You know how much I need my daily ego stroke. I don't think I could function without it."

"You should have gotten into acting," Kat laughed. "You're dramatic enough for it. But in all seriousness, how are you doing? What does it feel like to be a Ranger again after all these years?"

"It feels wonderful, exhilarating," Tommy confessed. "I feel more alive than I've felt in a long time. But I do truly hope that one day Power Rangers will no longer be necessary. Until that day arrives, though, I just want to be in the fight for as long as possible."

"Just be careful," Kat said in a concerned voice. She knew from personal experience that Tommy had a bit of a hero syndrome, which caused him to often place himself in danger.

"I will be," Tommy promised. "And you take care of yourself too."

"Always."

**…**

"What's up with this new evil Ranger?" Kat asked in concern. "Are you and the kids all right?"

"Our pride has been hurt a bit," Tommy admitted, "but it could have been a lot worse. I just feel like I failed the kids, Kat. I'm afraid that I won't have enough strength to protect them. If something was to ever happen to Conner, Ethan, or Kira, I would never be able to forgive myself. They look up to me, Kat. They know that I was a Ranger before this, and they expect me to always have the perfect solution to everything."

"You just have to remember that you're trying your best," Kat replied. "I know how big your heart is, Tommy."

"Kat," Tommy breathed, "I'm feeling a bit murderous right now. A part of me wants to find that White Ranger and kill me. I shouldn't be feeling that way. I've been in his shoes before, more than once. I'm trying to remember all this, Kat, but it's so much harder when you're on the opposite side of evil. Now I really know how Jason and the others felt when they were fighting against me. I guess its Karma. I just wish that Conner, Ethan, and Kira didn't have to pay the price for my sins."

"This isn't your fault, Tommy," Kat insisted. "We both know how much the enemy loves to use evil Rangers. But you and I turned out okay. I just know that this new Ranger will turn out okay too."

"I know, Kat," Tommy sighed, "but it's still hard to deal with all this. I want to help this White Ranger, but I can't allow anything to happen to the kids or to any innocent civilian. I'm really understanding Jason more and more."

"And that is why everything will turn out okay," Kat said. "You understand both sides. You have walked both sides. Just hang in there, Tommy. I wish there was more that I could do."

"Hearing your voice is enough, Kat," Tommy replied. "You help me to keep my sanity." Tommy then sighed. "I probably should get some rest while I can. Evil Rangers have a tendency to be relentless."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Kat responded. "Just remember, you can call me as much as you need to. I'll always be here for you."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

**…**

"So, let me get this right, you're stuck in your suit and you can't demorph?" Kat asked, a part of her tempted to laugh. "I thought we've been through everything, but this really takes the cake."

"It's not funny, Kat," Tommy pretended to growl. A part of him was annoyed by this new situation. But a part of him was also amused.

"Well, it could be worse, Tommy," Kat smiled. "I've seen you on TV. At least you still look good in spandex."

"I'm glad that someone is enjoying themselves," Tommy replied in mock anger.

"The spandex does provide for a good view," Kat admitted. She then turned serious. "Have you and Hayley come up with any solutions?"

"Not yet," Tommy answered "but we're working on it. Hayley's brilliant. I know that she will find a way to demorph me. Until then, though, I probably will be calling you a lot more. I can't exactly teach in my condition, and I'm already bored with cleaning."

"I definitely won't mind hearing your voice more," Kat replied. "I'm just glad that, besides your suit condition, you're all right."

"A part of me is tempted to say that I deserve this and much worse," Tommy sighed, "but I already know that you will say otherwise."

"And you better remember that, Tommy Oliver," Kat said firmly. "You don't deserve any of this, and you never have."

Tommy was silent for a moment. He knew that Kat was right, but it was hard to fully get over all the guilt he still carried. And he knew that Kat felt the same way about herself.

"I probably should get some cleaning done," Tommy finally said, "before Hayley gets on my case again."

"Well, I'm glad that you have someone to keep you in line," Kat smiled. "Take care of yourself, Tommy, and don't be too hard on yourself."

**…**

"Zeltrax is Smitty?" Kat breathed in disbelief. "Oh, Tommy, I'm so sorry. I know that he was a good friend of yours."

"What if I have to kill him, Kat?" Tommy cried. "How can I just kill a friend?"

"I don't know what's going to happen," Kat replied, "and I don't know what you will end up having to do. I just wish that you didn't have to go through all this."

"Me too, Kat," Tommy choked out. "Me too. All I do know is that I have a duty to protect the innocent. I just hope that I can find a way to bring Smitty to his senses.

"I have to go now, Kat. I just need time to think."

"I understand," Kat replied.

**…**

"I finally have a piece of good news," Tommy told Kat over the phone. "I don't know how, but Trent's on our side now."

"That is good news," Kat smiled. She then turned serious. "How is Trent doing? How are the Conner, Ethan, and Kira doing?"

"Trent obviously feels guilty about everything that he did," Tommy answered, "but he's strong. He did try to fight it, Kat, he really did. Now he just needs some time to adjust.

"As for the others, they're definitely glad that we don't have to worry about Trent anymore. Conner, though, is going to need a little bit more time to adjust. He has a good heart, but he is also passionate like I have mentioned before and a bit hot-headed. But I can understand that. I use to be a bit hot-headed myself."

"I'm glad that things are slowly starting to look up," Kat said. "Now we just need to get you demorphed." Kat took a deep breath. "How are things going with Smitty?"

"I'm afraid that he's about to completely lose his mind, Kat," Tommy answered. "Mesogog just may have twisted his mind beyond repair."

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Kat breathed.

"Me too," Tommy replied. There was a brief pause. "I think I hear the kids. I better be going. I'll talk to you later."

**…**

"I had to do it, Kat," Tommy sobbed. "I had no other choice. Smitty was completely gone. There was nothing left of him but Zeltrax."

"I'm so sorry, Tommy," Kat breathed. How many times had she been saying that lately? But she didn't know what else to say. What could anyone say in a situation like this?

"At least Smitty's at peace now," Kat finally managed to say.

"Yeah," Tommy replied in a weak voice. Then, there was silence.

"I wish there was something that I could do for you, Tommy," Kat suddenly spoke, breaking the silence, "but I know that nothing can fully take away the pain of losing a friend."

"It's okay, Kat," Tommy replied. "Your support means the world to me." Then, there was silence again. "I think I need time to think again, Kat."

"I understand."

**…**

"You are invisible now!" Kat exclaimed over the phone. She didn't know whether to laugh, to scream, or to cry.

"Yeah, this is what I get for having the power of invisibility," Tommy couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Ethan, though, thinks that it's cool to have an invisible science teacher."

"He's probably just trying to keep your spirits up," Kat replied.

"I'll get through this, Kat," Tommy responded. "One day I'm going to look back on all this and laugh."

"There truly is never a dull moment in your life, Tommy Oliver," Kat said.

"But that's one of the things that you love about me," Tommy grinned.

"Fortunately for you, yes," Kat laughed. "This must look so strange on your end, a phone just seemingly hanging there in midair and a voice coming from nowhere."

"Well, I have already freaked out Hayley and the kids a few times," Tommy admitted with amusement in his voice.

"I'm glad that you're staying positive about this, Tommy," Kat laughed, "but I do hope that you're visible again soon. I don't want to marry an invisible man."

"You mean you don't want invisible children," Tommy said in mock fright. "Think about it, Kat. If we can't see them, then we don't have to change their diapers."

Kat laughed. "There's no way you're getting out of diaper changing."

"It was worth a try," Tommy mocked sigh. There was a brief pause on the phone. "I think I hear Hayley coming down. I better go before I freak her out again."

"Okay, talk to you later."

**…**

"Great news, Kat!" Tommy exclaimed excitingly over the phone. "I'm me again! I'm visible! I'm not morphed! I'm just me!

"That is great news, Tommy," Kat replied earnestly.

"But I do smell."

"I thought I smelled something bad," Kat said teasingly.

"Ha, ha, ha," Tommy replied. "I guess I should take a shower. It's been too long since I've been able to."

"Enjoy yourself, Tommy," Kat smiled. "You deserve it."

**…**

"Smitty is back?" Kat breathed.

"Yeah," Tommy said softly, "and he's completely insane now. I'm afraid, Kat. There's no telling what he might do. Even Mesogog can't control him anymore."

"Why do these things have to keep on happening to you, Tommy?" Kat cried. "I'm so sorry."

"I'll be all right, Kat," Tommy replied, "but thank you anyways. I've dealt with Zeltrax before. I can deal with him again. I have no other choice."

Kat shuddered slightly at the coldness in Tommy's voice, but she could understand why it was there.

That didn't stop her from wishing, though, that things could be different.

**…**

"Randall is Elsa and Anton is Mesogog?" Kat finally managed to say. Power Rangers naturally went through strange, unbelievable things, but this was too much.

"Yeah," Tommy said through gritted teeth.

"Trent," Kat suddenly said. "Did Trent know this about his father?"

"He did," Tommy answered. He sighed. "I don't know what to think about all this, Kat. A part of me can understand why Trent didn't tell us, but a part of me is also really angry at him. What if we one day have to face Mesogog directly? Would Trent be able to bring himself to hurt his own father? And Conner, Ethan, Kira, and I would be standing there and wondering why Trent was hesitating so much.

"I wish Trent had told me about this. Anton was my friend once. I would do anything to help him, especially since Smitty is as way gone as he is.

"I can't bear to lose another friend, Kat, and I also can't bear to place Trent in such a sensitive situation. He's still a kid. He shouldn't be worrying about whether or not he might have to one day kill his own father."

"I know," Kat said softly. "What are you going to do about Trent?"

Tommy was silent for a moment. Then, he said, "I'll leave that up to Trent. What he does from now on will tell me whether or not the kids and I can trust him. I'll let Trent's actions speak for him."

"That sounds reasonable," Kat replied.

"I need to go speak with the kids," Tommy said. "I need to make sure that we're on the same page before Mesogog attacks again."

"Okay, bye."

**…**

"It's over, Kat," Tommy breathed over the phone. "It's all over. Our powers are gone. But Elsa has been saved. And Anton has been saved. And Mesogog has been destroyed." Tommy paused for a moment. "And Zeltrax has been destroyed again, along with Smitty."

"I wish it didn't have to end that way, Tommy," Kat replied. "How are you feeling otherwise?"

"A little empty," Tommy confessed. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad that Mesogog is no longer a threat and that Reefside is safe now, but I already miss the power.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now, Kat. I guess I'll continue teaching, but it's just not the same."

"I know," Kat replied, "but I also know that evil will never rest. You should rest while you can."

"You're right, Kat," Tommy responded. "And let's not forget, I will now have more time to speak with you."

"I'm glad that you find that to be a good thing," Kat said teasingly.

"Well, some people say that talking is a form of therapy," Tommy said seriously. There was a brief pause. "I can't believe it. The kids are already back."

"They love you, Tommy," Kat laughed. "It's hard not to love you."

"Gee, thanks, Kat," Tommy said in mock annoyance, "it's so nice to know that I'm so lovable. Don't touch that, Conner! Sorry, Kat, have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"All right, Tommy," Kat laughed. "Have fun."

**Author's Note****: I really did not mean for this chapter to go on for as long as it did, but I wanted to try to capture some of Tommy's key moments from "Dino Thunder." I hope to one day write a fic that focuses more on the dynamics between Tommy and Zeltrax because the show really dropped the ball with them. Anyways, there's only one more chapter to go for "Inner Demons." Thanks for reading.**


	9. Home

**Author's Note****: This is the final chapter for "Inner Demons." It's mostly a wrap up chapter, but I wanted to give this story a good ending point. I know that this story has been basically nothing but a series of conversations, but I want to thank everyone who has read anyways. I appreciate those who gave me relies and reviews so that I could know what others were thinking. This chapter takes place after "Dino Thunder." I guess it doesn't really matter when after "Dino Thunder," but for those that like a time frame we can say that this chapter takes places after the episode "Once a Ranger." Now, on to the final chapter of "Inner Demons."**

Tommy wasn't nervous at any point during the high school kids' ballet performance. Tommy wasn't nervous at any point when the kids were taking their bows at the end of the performance. But Tommy did begin to feel nervous and fidget slightly in his seat when he saw _her_ step onto the stage.

Katherine Hillard.

Tommy watched from the front row of the auditorium as Kat congratulated each of her students for a job well done.

The kids had done well. Not as well as Kat would have done, of course, but that was because there was only one Katherine Hillard.

A part of Tommy wanted Kat to notice him.

But another part of him just wanted to disappear.

It was true that Tommy and Kat had kept in contact with each other since their days as the Turbo Rangers, but they had not seen each other face to face since they had hugged and kissed good-bye in Angel Grove before Kat had left to join the Royal Academy.

And Kat didn't even know that Tommy was here, in London. As far as Kat was concerned, Tommy was still in Reefside. But Tommy had wanted to surprise her.

At the moment, though, Tommy really wanted to be back in Reefside. He knew that Kat loved him and he knew that he loved Kat, but it still had been so many years since they had last seen each other's face. What if that special spark that had existed between them back in high school no longer existed?

But being here was totally worth it. If anything, Kat had gotten even more beautiful with age. She still looked like Kat. She still sounded like Kat. There was no mistaking that she was Kat.

But was she still Tommy's Kat?

**…**

As Tommy was thinking about all this, Kat was casually scanning the crowd, mostly to see if she could find her students' parents. Whenever Kat saw a parent, she cheerfully waved at that parent to show her appreciation for their support. The parents waved back at Kat, enthralled by her unrestrained happiness and joy.

Then, Kat suddenly noticed a man sitting in the front row, a man who looked very familiar.

The man's hair was a lot shorter than Kat remembered, but Kat also remembered Tommy telling her over the phone about his hair cut. Kat also had in the bedroom of her apartment a picture that Tommy had sent her after his and the other Dino Rangers' defeat of Mesogog. It had been a picture of Tommy grinning proudly with his four students aka Ranger teammates: Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent.

Kat had loved Tommy's long hair in high school, but she had to admit that he looked even more handsome with his short, spiky hair.

**…**

Tommy's breath caught in his throat when he noticed that Kat had spotted him. For several moments, they just silently stared at each other. It was as if no one else existed, no one else but them.

Then, Tommy finally smiled at Kat and gave her a wave. Kat returned the smile and the wave. Then, she began to make her way down the stage. Towards him.

Tommy stood up. "Kat," he gasped.

"Tommy," Kat breathed. She looked at him for a moment before saying happily, "I can't believe you're actually here!" Kat then embraced Tommy.

"I've missed you too, Kat," Tommy smiled when they finally broke apart. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was coming, but I wanted to surprise you."

"There's no need to apologize, Tommy," Kat grinned. "This is the best surprise I've received in a long time." She then began to laugh. "I still can't believe you're actually here."

"And I'm here to stay," Tommy suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Kat said, not looking unhappy but definitely looking surprised.

"I quit my job in Reefside," Tommy said. "I already got a new teaching job set up here."

"Wow," was all Kat could said. Then, "Why, Tommy? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you're here and that you won't be leaving anytime soon. But does this mean you're through with being a Power Ranger? Or is there another power source somewhere in London? Are there any monsters I need to be worrying about?"

Tommy couldn't help but laugh. "There's no need to worry, Kat. Am I truly done with being a Power Ranger? Probably not. As I've been told by Adam and Kira after a recent mission they went on, once a Ranger, always a Ranger. But there's no current threats. And as much as I love the power, I really do need a break from it.

"Besides, since I've last seen you, Kat, I've been doing nothing but missing you every moment. I thought that becoming a Power Ranger again would make me complete, but it didn't.

"You're the only one that makes me complete, Kat. And I'm finally content with where I am at in life. I got a Ph.D. I have finally made something out of my life. I no longer feel like I have no direction. I now know what I want, what I truly want. And that's you, Kat. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you still want me, that is."

"Of course I still want you, Tommy," Kat replied. "You're the only one I've ever wanted. And I'm so glad that you're doing better and that you know what you want out of life.

"I hope that you never again will have to become a Power Ranger, but I will always be there for you if it becomes necessary.

"I love all of you, Tommy."

"I love all of you too, Kat," Tommy smiled, tears in his eyes but they were tears of happiness and not of sorrow or grief.

Tommy suddenly embraced Kat. "I'm at home now, Kat."

"Oh, Tommy," Kat breathed. She was now crying tears of happiness as well. "I'm also at home now."


End file.
